Spider-Man Wrath
Spider-Man Wrath is an idea for a Spider-Man fan film. It is meant to be part on Nick C's Marvel Comic Triangle, also involving Deadpool and Daredevil. Plot The film starts with Peter Parker (Played by Richard Williams) leaving a shop when it's robbed, Peter then lets the robber escape (Inspite already having his Spider-Man powers) Cast Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Portrayed by Richard Williams) - A high school student who is bitten by a radioactive spider, giving him superhuman abilities, which he uses to become the vigilante known as 'The Spider', after his uncle is killed, Peter upgrades his suit and becomes Spider-Man. Harry Osborn/The Green Goblin - Harry is Peter's best friend and the owner of Oscorp after his father died. Harry blames Spider-Man for his father's death, however, he was unaware that his father was the original Green Goblin, or that Peter is Spider-Man. When he accidentally found some of his father's original files, he discovers that his father was the Goblin, he also finds a recorded message from his father telling him to take up the mantle of the Goblin. During the events of the movie, Harry never found out that Peter was Spider-Man. May Parker - Peter's Aunt, it is hinted that she is aware of Peter's secret, but it is never fully proven. Ben Parker - Peter's Uncle who is murdered by a robber that Peter let escape, he taught Peter "With great power comes great responsibility" Dennis Carradine - A mugger who robbed a convenient store, when Peter had the chance to stop him, he let Carradine go, a decision he quickly regreted when Carradine murdered Peter's uncle Ben. Norman Osborn - Harry's father and the original Green Goblin, he was killed 1 year prior to the events of the movie, when he attempted to impale Spider-Man with his glider, Spider-Man was able to dodge the glider, which instead impaled Norman. Before his death, he left a pre recorded message to Harry, asking if he is willing to take up the mantle of the Green Goblin. While Harry's Goblin costume is a completely original design, Norman's Goblin costume is based on the 2002 Goblin suit worn by Willem Defoe. Herman Schultz/Shocker - A bank robber who uses his special S.H.C.R (Seismic Harness Construction Resource) gloves, allowing him to create earthquakes. Cletus Kassidy/Carnage - A psychopathic serial killer who police are struggling to track, Spider-Man is able to find and defeat Cletus and have him sent to Ravencroft, when Cletus causes a mass breakout resulting in several deaths, he fights Spider-Man once more, when Cletus falls off a ledge, he begs Spider-Man to save him, but Spider-Man lets him fall, at first, it was assumed Cletus died from the fall, but instead, it is revealed that he was merely injured. After the fall, a symbiote that had broken out of the glass jar it was kept in had bonded with Cassidy's bloodstream, turning him into the monstrous Carnage. Mentioned Only Characters Doctor Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus - A former scientist who created a set of mechanical appendages. Although not seen on screen in live action, he is mentioned by Peter in the opening while recalling his past year as Spider-Man. Mary Jane Watson - Peter's girlfriend, she is mentioned by Aunt May when she asks Peter how she is, to which Peter replies with she's out of state for a bit.